


Bangarang

by infinitemoths



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Parkour, he fucking hurts himself spoilers sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitemoths/pseuds/infinitemoths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron was a master in maneuverability in an x-wing... So why can't he do it with his body too?</p>
<p>(for #ThePoeSquad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangarang

"You think he can make it?"

"Hell no."

Poe Dameron had aquired a little crowd of people to watch his strange attempts at urban gymnastics, mostly doing flips off of things and hanging off of weird ledges on the base.

 Absolutely no one could believe that Poe, the man who used to trip over his shoelaces so much that General Organa ordered him to double knot them, was trying to do flips off of an x-wing. And none of them could believe he was actually landing them.

"Poe Dameron!" He was half way up the side of a hangar before the party was officially over.

General Organa had finally entered, and finally caught where half of the black squadron was. "Get down from there this instant!"

As a commander, and as a relatively logical person, Poe knew damn well he had to get down from where he was... But as someone who was currently just looking for a good time, well...

His maneuverability was absolutely impecable, and he was able to do things that no one else thought possible by the laws and rules of physics and space.

Well, at least in a ship.

And that's how Poe Dameron spent the next week in the med bay after trying to do a flip off the side of the hangar, and landing flat on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Poe Dameron being a physical human disaster when outside of a ship... but he doesn't seem to think or know that he is. Title is obviously the Skrillex song because of all those white boy parkour vines with that as their soundtrack


End file.
